A Recipe for Disaster
by TheOneHeCouldn'tKill
Summary: Sunshine and scandal move East. Five friends from the OC vaction in Ipswich, thinking they will have a drama free week.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I own only the storyline and Carson. The songs are 'Shoot from the hip' and 'Weekend warriors' by change of pace.

* * *

**A Recipe for Disaster**

Carson Witchburn walked threw the door of Nicky's, the town's most popular hangout. Immediately her ears were flooded with nosies of laughter and music. Almost everyone in the bar turned and looked at her. She smiled and scanned the crowd for her friends, Marissa, Kaitlin, Taylor and Summer. She spotted them at a table next to the bar, and walked towards them. "Having fun."

"Hey." said Marissa.

"Hey Car." Summer said. Taylor smiled.

"Well we were, until you got here." Kaitlin smirked.

"Oh, pleassssse." Carson laughed "The real fun starts when I arrive. Haven't you learned that by now?"

"I think I need a review to refresh my memory."

"And I got the perfect thing." Carson grinned mischievously. "Anyone have a quarter?"

"Here." said Taylor handing her a quarter.

"Thanks Tay." Carson walked over to the jute box and inserted the quarter in the slot. She pressed C and than 7. The song 'Shoot From The Hip' started blasting threw the speakers.

_Picture perfect turned to worthless_

Carson sang along with the song. She walked up to Kaitlin and graped her hands to pull her up.

_bittersweet the taste is like ash in my mouth_

Marissa stood up and pulled Summer out to the dance floor, who pulled Taylor with her.

_love we had it you're a bad habit  
I'm ready to give you up i give up_

Carson,Marissa,Kaitlin,Summer and Taylor sang and danced to the song. Laughing and bumping into each other.

_silly me for thinking honesty is something given free  
i make the rules and this is how it ends_

_heartbreak baby is half the fun  
you bring the bullets I'll bring the guns  
take ten steps now turn and draw  
i shoot from the hip then watch you fall_

_Scenes of passion never lasted  
your mistakes are too much to put behind  
i am tired with no desire  
to put together things that just fall apart  
silly me for thinking honesty is something given free  
i make the rules and this is how it ends  
heartbreak baby is half the fun  
you bring the bullets I'll bring the guns  
take ten steps now turn and draw  
i shoot from the hip then watch you fall  
then watch you fall  
silly me for thinking honesty is something given free  
i make the rules and this is how it ends  
heartbreak baby is half the fun  
you bring the bullets I'll bring the guns  
take ten steps now turn and draw  
i shoot from the hip then watch you fall  
heartbreak baby is half the fun  
you bring the bullets I'll bring the guns  
take ten steps now turn and draw  
i shoot from the hip then watch you fall_

The song ended and the girls stopped dancing trying to catch their breath. They sensed eyes on them and turned to see the four sexiest guy's they have every seen staring at them. The friends burst into giggles and hooked their arms together and walked over to the bar. When they got their drinks, Carson held up her drink and recited the words to one of their favorite songs. "Weekends are for the Warriors."

"All those late nights walking through front doors at daybreak." said Taylor raising her glass.

"Raise all, of the glasses high." Marissa said rasing her glass.

"This one's to all of us sitting around here on Friday night." Summer smirked raising her glass as well.

"Don't look back. And have no regrets. We only got two days and time won't wait for us." Kaitlin raised her glass.

"I couldn't ask for a better place to be." Carson said klicking her glass with her friends and taking a sip of her drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I only own Carson and the Storyline.

* * *

**A Recipe for Disaster**

Carson scanned the pharmacy for the aspirin, when she bumped into something hard and fell on the floor. "I'm so sorry." Carson apologized without looking up.

"Your the one on the floor and your apologizing?" There was a chuckle and she looked up to see the hottie from the bar last night smiling down at her. His laugh was contiguous and she couldn't help but laugh also. He extended his hand and Carson looked up at him in surprise. She almost never let's anyone help her off the ground. She looked at his hand then to his eyes. She put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up.

"Thanks." she smiled politely.

"I'm Sorry that I made you fall."

"Don't worry about it." she shook her head. "We both weren't looking where we were going. I'm Carson Witchburn by the way."

"Caleb Danvers. It's nice to meet you." He smiled.

'Damn that smile'

"So, I haven't seen you around before." He scracted his neck nervously.

She laughed. "Yeah. Ipswich is a small town isn't it."

"Yeah it is."

"My friends and I are vacationing. You know somewhere new."

"Really. Where are you from?"

"California."

"WOW. That's far."

"Yup. Well I should really be getting back. Don't need them sending a search party out for me."

"No, you wouldn't want that." He chuckled and smiled.

"Well, it was nice bumping into you ." Carson smirked.

'That smirk would make Reid run for his money' "You too ." Caleb said as he watched her head for the register.

**xxx**

Caleb walked out of the pharmacy just as his cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Caleb. It's me." says Pouge.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I felt someone use."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, man. I'm sure."

"Do you have any idea who it was?"

"No."

Caleb groaned.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Call the others and tell them to meet us at the colony house."

"Okay. Be careful."

"You too." Caleb hung up and ran his hand down his face.

**xxx**

"Hey. Are you okay?" asked a voice. Caleb looked up to see the concerned blue eyes of Carson.

"No." Caleb said honestly hoping she wouldn't push it. Which she didn't.

"Okay." She paused. "Bye." she smiled and turned and started to walk down the street.

"Wait." Caleb called after her. She stopped and turned around. "You walked here?"

"Yeah...Why?" Carson arched an eyebrow.

"I could give you a lift. If you want." Carson bit her lip. 'Walk back to the motel' or 'get a ride with a stranger' a really hot stranger.

"If you don't mind?" Carson smiled shyly. Caleb gave her his famous smile and opened the passenger's door. She walked to the car and blushed. Once she was inside Caleb closed her door and got in on the drivers side.

"Where are you staying?"

"Arbor Inn Motel." He smiled at her as he shifted gears and speed away.

**xxx**


End file.
